To date, for example, a piezoelectric actuator that employs a piezoelectric element has been proposed in below-cited Patent Literature 1 as a compact actuator to be used in a camera autofocus mechanism and so forth. FIG. 14 is a schematic side view of the piezoelectric actuator described in Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIG. 14, a piezoelectric actuator 100 described in Patent Literature 1 includes a piezoelectric element 101. An end surface 101a of the piezoelectric element 101 on one side is connected to a fixed body 102. A drive shaft 103 is connected to an end surface 101b of the piezoelectric element 101 on the other side. A movable body 104 is provided so as to capable of sliding along the drive shaft 103.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-311794